1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for adjusting a firearm telescopic sight, and in particular to an improved controllable, motorized adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various weapons, including firearms, are often equipped with telescopic sights to assist in more accurate aiming. A typical telescopic sight has adjustment features including zoom and focus controlled by an ocular ring surrounding the sight. These adjustments allow for more accurate targeting of the weapon. Before firing the weapon, the user must adjust the telescopic sight's adjustable characteristics such as zoom and focus to provide for accurate targeting. In some circumstances this is performed multiple times, such as when inspecting an area for possible targets and when making necessary adjustments for distances to any discovered targets. In some circumstances, shooters wait for targets to come within range. When targets actually come within range, it is often necessary to manually adjust the magnification and focus settings of the telescopic sights.
Two common problems with telescopic sights are movement and time. A challenge of aiming at live targets is that they often move during the targeting of the weapon. Aiming the weapon at the target often requires multiple adjustments to the weapon and the telescopic sight. The adjustment of the telescopic sight may affect the targeted weapon and require readjustments to the telescopic sight which cause the user to move from a “ready” position. This change in position causes the user to physically move his or her hands to adjust the telescopic sight. In addition, the readjustment of the telescopic sight also causes movement of the weapon. These adjustments and readjustments to the telescopic sight require time and also cause delay in the discharge of the weapon. Time is often a critical factor when firing weapons at live targets, because the targets are susceptible to movement at any given time. Any necessary adjustments to the telescopic sight can easily take longer than the duration the live target is within the range of the weapon. Also, the movement which may be necessary to target the weapon may alert the live target to the user's presence. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a motorized sight adjustment which does not require additional movement of the weapon and reduces the time necessary to aim the weapon at a target.
Prior art attempts to addresses these problems include Berry U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,999, which relates to a scope adjustment for firearms with a thumb wheel for focusing the telescopic sight with the user's trigger hand. Nassivea U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,554 relates to a lever system for a variable magnification adjustment device. Olson U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,757 discloses a lever system used to rotate the adjustment ring of a variable power telescope. However, heretofore there has not been available a telescopic sight adjustment device with the advantages and features of the present invention.